1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic machine for unloading a film sheet from a magazine, which can be employed in combination with a machine for supplying the unloaded sheet from the magazine to, for example, an X-ray photographing apparatus or a cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray film sheets are sequentially supplied to an X-ray photographing apparatus or a cassette from magazines containing a plurality of X-ray film sheets through an automatic machine for unloading a film sheet from a magazine.
Generally, the automatic machine houses a plurality of magazines which respectively contain a plurality of film sheets of different sizes and types, and these film sheets are sequentially unloaded by a film unloading mechanism of the automatic machine from the magazines when they are positioned so as to face the film unloading mechanism. In that case, a magazine which contains film sheets of a desired size or kind is selectively aligned with the film unloading mechanism to allow a film sheet to be taken out. Therefore, if only one film unloading mechanism is provided on the automatic machine having a plurality of magazines, a magazine containing film sheets of a desired type must be selected from the plurality of magazines and driven (moved) to a position where the film sheet is unloaded from the selected magazine by the film unloading mechanism.
As a magazine driving mechanism for driving the magazine to the position must be arranged so as to correspond to the number of magazines, a complicated construction, large number of parts, and high production costs are required.